Tiraillements
by EtreHumainN42
Summary: Parce que Théo peut aussi avoir un amour à sens-unique et que tout n'est pas rose. Je n'ai aucun droit sur Aventure. Cette fanfiction contient du Thealthazar, ceux qui n'apprécie pas peuvent gentillement passé leur chemin. Fanart de Minouze, que je retirerai si il ne veut pas que je l'utilise.


_Enchanté. Ceci est ma première fan-fiction sur ce site, merci de ne pas juger trop vite..._

 _C'est sur le fandom d'Aventure et le ship Thealthazar. Parce que Théo aussi peut avoir des sentiments à sens unique. Ecrit en une soirée sur un téléphone de petite taille, il se peut que se soit de piètre qualité._ _De plus j'ai du mal à écrire les dialogues donc il se peut qu'ils soient un peu brouillon !_

 _Bonne lecture et libre à toi de te manifester pour un commentaire construit ou ton avis sur ce modeste texte !_ _Vous pouvez également me signaler toute faute de grammaire/orthographe/syntaxe/conjugaison etc... pour que je puisse les corrigées au plus vite_!

 _Ps : Et c'est pour le moment c'est un one-shot, mais si vous avez apprécier il se peut que j'en fasse une petite fic à chapitres._

Tiraillements

Garder un secret est pesant, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus lorsqu'il est honteux ou qu'il vous maintient en vie. Ça, Théo le sait très bien.

Durant toute sa jeunesse, cet homme avait été un paladin exemplaire. Un exemple pour tout les autres écuyers, adulé par les maîtres d'armes, il était le candidat parfait au poste d'inquisiteur : non intéressé par les histoires amoureuses ou sexuelles, fort, téméraire, avec une tuteur renommé et une sœur ayant déjà ce statut, il obtient ce poste facilement. Il eut donc l'autorisation de partir à la chasse aux hérésies.

Ce fut durant ses voyages qu'il rencontra ses actuels compagnons et que ses ennuis commencèrent. Le poids du secret était désormais sur ses épaules, et il était bien lourd sur sa conscience qu'une montagne où la Mort elle-même.

Ce secret, que personne ne sait et ne saurais, est le suivant : il aime quelqu'un à la folie. Jusque-là rien de grave, mais c'est la personne en elle-même qui pose problème. En effet, c'est un homme, son ami, et qui plus est un demi-diable. Un fils des Enfers, rien que ça ! Et oui, Théo de Silverberg aime secrètement, mais pas moins fortement, sa Némésis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, autrement appelé Bob, fils du plus grand des diables, Enoch, et lui même possesseur d'un être démoniaque, renommé par Grunlek en Philippe, puisque les simples humains n'ont pas la capacité de prononcé son nom démoniaque. Si c'est pas ballot !

Il le sait que c'est de la folie que d'aimer un tel être, surtout quand on lui a promis la mort. Pourtant Théo ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer sa longue chevelure, son port de tête altier, son corps fin et son visage charmant. Tout en celui-ci lui plait, mais ses remarques sarcastiques et son mauvais caractère dès qu'il faut dormir en forêt. Le paladin a été hypnotisé par ce demi-diable, impossible pour lui de détacher les yeux de Bob plus de quelques secondes quand celui-ci est autour. Cela pourrait lui coûter la vie, mais il n'en a cure, il continue de l'aimer en silence.

Le groupe est actuellement dans une petite auberge d'une ville quelconque, ils sont tous attablés autour d'un repas bien moins fameux que ceux du nain. Bob et Shin regardent aux alentours, à la recherche d'une jolie demoiselle peu farouche "Parce qu'il faut bien profiter des chambres individuelles et du fait que l'on soit en ville tient !", pendant que Grunlek fait les comptes en regardant du coin de l'œil un Théo peu enjoué par l'ambiance de cette taverne et qui se contente de boire lentement sa pinte en fusillant du regard la table ou la moindre personne le frôlant.

Apres quelques minutes de ce régime , la porte s'ouvre sur un groupe de jeunes femmes plutôt jolies qui font siffler les deux intéressés du groupe : "Bah on a bien de la chance Bob !" commente Shin, visiblement charmé. "Je m'en vais voir si la blonde est intéressé !

\- Bonne chance mon ami !" rétorque Bob, un sourire un coin aux lèvres, amusé par l'engouement de son ami. "Je m'en vais de ce pas courtisé son amie qu'est la jolie brune ! Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un aussi Théo, ça te détendrais !" Les deux partent donc en riant vers leurs cibles sous les insultes de Théo et les encouragements de Grunlek.

Le nain voit le paladin se renfrogné encore plus et prendre un air... Triste ? Énervé ? Il n'a pas l'air de trop savoir lui-même... Cela l'étonne fortement, et il engage donc la conversation : "Théo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Après un sursaut et un regard noir, l'interpellé consent à lui donner une réponse sur un ton lasse : "Rien Grun', ce n'est rien, juste... Non, c'est vraiment rien...

\- Sur ?

\- Je suis un paladin de la lumière, pas une fillette, bien sûr que je vais bien ! rétorque l'inquisiteur.

\- Ça dépends quelle fillette... répond alors l'héritier d'un ton taquin.

-ELLE EST PAS MORTE !" crie Théo, s'attirant le courroux des tables alentours, et le rire de Grunlek, ce qui clôt leur conversation. Le nain retourne donc à sa bourse et Théo à sa pinte et ses noires pensées.

Il pense plus que ce que dit Bob le paladin. Il ne pense pas pendant les batailles, mais le reste du temps son cerveau le torture d'image mentales de son ami, et c'est horrible. Ça le détourne de sa foi, l'empêche de méditer, le place devant ses pensées pécheresses, et lui donne de vains espoirs. Car il le sait bien, cet amour est à sens-unique, il ne mène à rien. Bob est un homme à femme, aucunement intéressé par les hommes et encore moins par lui, qui est presque son ennemi.

Théo se contente de le regarder danser, rire et séduire de loin, se languissant de se retrouver aussi proche de lui que le sont ces filles, de pouvoir partagé ne serait-ce que pour une nuit son lit, de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres et son corps... Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, alors pendant que Bob échangé un moment charnel avec une charmante demoiselle, Théo noie son chagrin dans une nouvelle pinte sous le regard circonspect de Grunlek.

 **Parce que l'Amour n'est pas toujours présent des deux côtés... Et que c'est destructeur...**

 **Parce que le coeur et l'esprit peuvent être en désaccord.**

 **Et que tout cela occasionne des tiraillements destructeurs.**


End file.
